A Ghost of a Chance
by DailyStarGazer
Summary: Just a little fun Halloween story involving the 6 Friends. Don't be alarmed by the choice in genres, it's nothing too scary ;)


Slinging my pillowcase over my shoulder, I kick off my left foot then my right. The roller blades under my feet give me that extra speed from house to house as the night gets darker. Turning the corner the wind wraps around me and it feels like I'm trying to earn my spot in the Olympics. It's a pretty fair shot since the only competitor running against me-

"Dude, where's your monster, I'm dying."

I can hear Joey panting beside me, his grip loosening from his pillowcase while his pace begins to slow.

My knees straighten as I reach into my jacket pocket to retrieve the unopened can. "Where'd you leave yours this time?" I ask as he takes it from my hands

He cracks it opened with a pop and chugs down a third of it before coming up for air.

Taking a breath, he answers "Back at your place."

That's a good place for it.

Glancing to the side of me, I'm impressed he has managed to open the can while keeping control of his bike. Joey has always been good at riding with no hands. Then again, it can't be that difficult on a mini bike.

Jumping down the curb, my treats swing back and forth as I regain my speed. "Ohhh!" Joey shrieks and I look over my shoulder to find him holding the can at a distance. "That was close." He brings it near again to take another sip.

Going trick-or-treating at the age of 15 may be a little alarming; most adults don't understand that us growing teens need our sugar. So when we were handed apples instead of chocolate bars or spider erasers instead of suckers, I think it's safe to say our pillowcases will retire this year.

Joey rides up so he is now pedaling beside me. As my eyes stay focused on him, he drinks my monster. I can't help but watch with horror as some liquid escapes from the can and drips on his shirt.

He glances over at me from the corner of his eye before releasing the can from his suction cup "Oh, I'm sorry." He takes a second to look at the drink before offering it back to me "Did you want some?"

I can only imagine a disgusted look on my face when he extends his backwash towards me. "No, that's yours now."

He nods. "Oh that's right, you don't want..." Bringing back his hand, he reads the label "Rehab breath when you kiss your girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend." I cut him off, reaching out in attempt to shove him off his bike. But it only backfires when I push the arm that's gripping the can, causing some of it to splash out onto my fingers. Joey is unaware as he tries to regain his balance.

"Great." I wipe most of it off on my costume but I'm left with a sticky feeling that will drive me insane until I wash it off.

Thankfully, Ross' house comes into view just in time so we can stop shoving each other.

Hopping up the curb, I skid sideways to a halt with Joey following shortly after. Dropping my bag on the driveway, I reach down to unbuckle my skates as Joey steps off his bike and drops it on the pavement.

It's a very old bike.

Once my feet are successful freed from my skates, I grab my bag before we hurrying up to the front door and ringing the bell. "Trick-or-treat!" We yell in unison as I wiggle the mismatched socks covering my toes.

A minute later the door opens and our smiles drop.

"What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you a little old to be trick-or-treating?" She avoids our question

"Aren't you a little old to be drinking from a sippy-cup?"

Rachel looks down at the child's cup in her hand before rolling her eyes "Mrs. Geller doesn't want us to spill." She explains but I'm not buying it. "You know what, I don't have to explain myself to you children." Stepping aside she yells "Ross, your loser friends are here to see you." Her voice carries through the house before she sets the candy dish back on the table. As Rachel takes a sip from her drink and disappears back into the living room, we quickly sneak a handful of goodies before shutting the door behind us.

I take in my surroundings as we walk down the corridor. I don't believe I've ever been in Ross' house for the holiday.

They've got cobwebs scattered around all their family portraits and spider-nets draped over the coffee table. Skeletons and ghost hang from the ceiling as goblins haunt the floorboards. Just when I thought it couldn't get any spookier, Ross appears in a full vampire costume with face-paint and everything.

A loud clash of thunder makes its way through the house causing both Joey and I to jump.

"What was that!" He shouts.

Spitting out his vampire teeth in his hand, Ross explains"My mom hand a system installed for Halloween. Every time the doorbell rings it sounds like it's storming inside." He informs us "I'm surprised you didn't hear it from outside."

"I did, I just figured it was the TV."

Ross shakes his head "Nah, the scariest thing their watching is 'Charlie Brown's Pumpkin.'"

"'It's a Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown.'" I correct

"Whatever-"

"It's not whatever, it's a classic." I chuckle

He looks at me bewildered "Would you like to join the girls?"

"I"m sure he would if Monica's in there, right?" Joey laughs, nudging me in the ribs.

My death glare is on point tonight as he takes another drink.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." I say a little too quickly as I change the subject. "We came over because I got a new game. I thought it would be fun to play tonight." I smile and reach into my pillowcase to retrieve it.

Once out in the open Ross' eyes widen as he steps back "No!"

I turn it over so it faces him properly, "What's the matter with a simple game-"

"No! No, no no no no!" He turns around and hurries into the other room. "Get that out of here, Chandler!" He yells back

Looking over at Joey with a smirk I comment, "I think he's excited." before we go after him.

Entering the living room we are greeted by three looks: one frightened and horrified look, and two very curious, very interested looks. The T.V. is paused and Rachel's hand is halfway in a bowl of cheesy popcorn while Monica grips a water bottle.

"Ew, did you bring a spider?" Rachel asks with a smirk

"No," I shake my head "Just a game-" I bring it up from my side so they can see it.

But before I can explain what it is they both jump off the couch and step back. "Where did you get that?" Monica asks, her eyes never leaving the unopened package.

"Can you believe it, they sell these at the toy store." Joey says with a grin and I just lost 5 cool points.

"So where's your parents?" I ask, setting the game on the couch and everybody takes another step back.

"Dinner." Ross explains, he's basically daring the game to make a move.

"Guys, relax, it's not like I brought Jumanji."

"No, no that is far worse." Rachel breaths, pointing a finger at my form of entertainment on Halloween night.

Glancing around, I watch as everyone continues to stare down the game like the ghost is somehow trapped inside. No one makes a move as silence fills the room. The tension increases as the second hand ticks by on the face clock hanging above the mantel.

I hear Joey sipping at his monster beside me without a fear in the world; unlike the others.

"Dude, is that thing gone yet?"

He looks at me with an annoyed look before finally finishing it off and setting the empty can down.

Before anyone can say another word the lights flicker and half of us scream as I drop the game. Maybe there really is a ghost trap inside it!

"Relax, it's just the doorbell." Ross assures all of us "It switches from lightening to thunder so it doesn't get _too_ annoying." He explains while walking the furthest distance from where he was standing to the door, without crossing paths with the game.

"Happy Halloween!" A small light flashes and we all look over to find our blonde kinky friend standing on the other side with a digital camera at hand. "Did I miss anything?" She smiles, inviting herself inside and over to the treats on the coffee table.

"Monica..." Ross gives his sister an irritated look and she just shrugs knowing how much Phoebe annoys him.

"What? It's not Halloween without a little Pheebs." She smiles

Ross rolls his eyes making sure to add an obnoxious sigh for all to hear, as he closes the door and makes his way back to the group.

"Great! Now we're an even number so we can vote."

"Vote on what?" Phoebe asks stuffing a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"Whether or not to mess with a Ouija board." Rachel says uneasy.

Phoebe stops her motions and her eyes finally land on the board at my feet. "Ohhh...my grandmother had one of those. She played with it, then she died." She shrugs as if it's nothing.

"What?" Ross practically yells

"Yeah, she asked how much longer she had to live. They said 3 days. Three days later she was killed in a automobile accident."

The room falls silent once again as we take in Phoebe's story.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't having second thoughts about this game. I just thought it would be a cool scare on Halloween, I don't intend to kill anybody.

"I'm pretty sure it was just a coincidence. She was a terrible driver." She chuckles, grabbing another piece of popcorn to chew on.

Well that makes me feel better.

"So are we going to just stand here, or vote?" Joey asks

I shallow the lump in my throat and nod. "Let's vote." Taking my eyes off Joey I look at everyone across the room "All in favor of playing?" I raise my hand and immediately Joey's goes up with a smile.

Phoebe shrugs and puts her hand up too "Yeah okay. I wouldn't mind talking to my grandmother again."

"Pheebs." Monica looks across Rachel to Phoebe "They send anyone or anything over. You don't get to choose who you communicate with."

"Cool!" She winkles up her nose "We get to meet new people."

"Correction." Ross holds up his finger "We get to meet new _things_."

"Even better." She plops down on the sofa and the five of us remain standing.

"I think it's safe to say we are all learning a new thing about Phoebe." Joey comments, sitting beside her.

The clock continues to tick by as it gradually gets closer to 8'O'clock. The only noise within a mile radius are children laughing up and down the streets as trick-or-treating comes to an end. This day comes around once a year with many different names; Feast of All Saints, Snap Apple Night, All Souls Day and even Native American Ghost Suppers. While children dress up as their favorite characters, the older kids visit the witches grave or take a trip down lanterns road. However, the most brave will only dare to mess with a Ouija board.

"Alright," my heart rate soars "All appose?"

Three hands rise without hesitation.

"So it's a tie." I announce, walking around the couch to kneel beside the table. "Everyone grab a seat."

"Wait, who says that means we play?"

Looking up at Rachel I wiggle the lid loose from the box "The good outweighs the bad." I explain simply "Yes is good, no is bad."

The three that remain standing exchange looks with each other before slowly scattering themselves around the table as I begin to set up the game.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" Phoebe squeals with excitement, grabbing the popcorn bowl and setting it beside her so there is more room for the game.

While everyone gets settled Phoebe starts to make motions with her hands.

"Ah, Pheebs, what are you doing?" Joey asks, watching his friend with curiosity.

"I'm cleansing the board." From the board she moves her hand over Joey's head "Now I'm cleansing you. This way we can be protected by whatever comes through." She explains and continues to do this to everyone as we sit back with very little patience.

Once she finishes, there is a pause among the group while we still take in what just happened. Without a care in the world Phoebe takes another hand full of popcorn waiting for us to start "So what exactly do we do?" She asks and everyone looks at me.

"How am I suppose to know?"

"Well it was your brilliant idea to purchase the stupid thing." Ross comments

"Shhh! No negative comments around the spirits." Phoebe responds

I sigh and grab the directions from inside the box. Silently, I glance over the 15 steps and suggestions about using a Ouija board. I feel all eyes on me and my heart rate beings to race again. "We are doing this all wrong." I explain

"What, why?" Rachel asks, scooting back from her position on the floor.

I continue to read the directions silently which does not get a very good response out of the group.

"Just read them out loud, Chandler!" Monica starts to get impatient.

"Alright," I stop where I was reading and move back up the page "First of all, the room must be dark, candles are suggested...and the T.V. should be off." With a click, Joey turns off Charlie Brown. "Okay," I skim down to the next important step "The board shouldn't be on a table. We need to sit on the floor with our knees touching and the board in-between."

Slowly, we all rise and head to an opened area on the floor. Ross dims the lights while he's up as the girls grab pillows to sit on.

Getting settled on the floor we bring our knees together before setting the board on our laps.

"What next?" Ross shallows.

I read down to rule #6 "We need to decide on a medium." I inform, looking up at the group.

"You." Monica says simply "It's your game, you talk to the spirit."

I nod, keeping eye contact with her just a few seconds too long; giving her a chance to change her answer.

"Anything else?" She asks, glancing down at the sheet in my hands.

Nodding, I continue "Be patient, don't ask stupid questions, don't play it in your home, place all participants fingers on the planchette. Then slowly move it around the board to "warm it up."" I finish and set the paper back inside its box. "Nothing to it."

"Wait, wait, wait." Monica holds up her hand "Go back. What was that thing you said about playing it in your home?"

"It's no big deal, what's the worse that could happen?" I shrug it off. Mainly because this isn't my house.

"Um...we could be haunted!" Her eyebrows reach her hairline.

"Relax, people play it all the time in their homes." Joey backs me up "Some say it never works. As long as we be nice to the thing it shouldn't harm us, right Pheebs?"

"Yeah," Phoebe gets everyone's attention "I've read a few things about Ouija boards once I heard that my grandma died after using one. Basically, we should be polite and thank the spirit for showing up and communicating with us, and that we need to release the spirit once we finish and most importantly, don't make jokes. Humor is not the answer here." She looks straight at me.

"Oh yeah, that was on there too." I say before reaching forward to touch the planchette.

Rachel gives me a death glare. "Thanks for sharing all the rules with us." She says just before her fingers join mine followed by everyone else.

Quietly, we move the planchette around the board for a minute or two to warm it up.

I'm sure everyone's heart is racing as fast as mine as I cautiously start to speak. "Is anyone there?" I look around and wait.

Nothing.

"Maybe it's broken." Joey whispers

"Nah, it just takes a while." I assure him before asking again "Are their any spirits here?"

Carefully, our hands make their way to the corner of the board.

"Joe, stop pushing it-"

"I'm not doing anything."

We stop when the planchette reaches the word

YES

Its quiet for what seems like hours as we all sit their in shock.

"Ask it if my grandmother is present." Phoebe whispers to me.

And with a deep breath, I do.

It slowly backs away before coming back to the word

YES

"Does it only answer 'yes' or 'no' questions?" Rachel asks

I shrug but our question is soon answered as it moves across the board.

NO

Swallowing the lump in my throat I look up to Ross who sits across from me. "What should I ask it?"

"Are you going to die?" He suggests

Monica rolls her eyes "Now that would be an example of a stupid question."

Before we can react, the planchette travels to the word

YES

"Ross, we picked a medium for a reason. You broke it." I say kind of irritated

"You asked me a question and I answered it." He shot back

"Guys please." Rachel says, a little freaked out over the whole situation.

"Positive vibes...positive vibes." Phoebe repeats over and over again.

We all calm down for a minute as I think of a new question. "Will I ever get married?" I ask a little embarrassed but desperate to know the answer as I glance around at everyone.

One by one, we look down at the planchette traveling back and forth to the word

YES

"Thank you." I release the breath I didn't know I was holding as I continue my curious questions about my future. "When?"

It hesitates before traveling from the numbers 1 to 0 and stops.

"10 years." Monica whispers "Cause I'm guessing you're not meeting your love in the next 10 months."

Nodding, I ask a final question that is on my mind "Who will I marry?"

For a while nothing happens.

"Maybe it was too detailed of a question?" Phoebe asks as our fingers continue to sit there.

Just before we are about to give up and ask a different question, it starts to move. First to the L then to the O before finally stopping on the K and pausing.

"LOK?" Joey questions but the planchette continues and we slowly read it out loud.

"LOKTOYOURIGHT..." It stops and I try to put the words together.

"Look to your right."

"Look to your right?" Joey repeats slowly, "Whose that?"

Glancing over I find Monica staring back at me.

"What!" Ross yells, taking his fingers off the planchette. "You're going to marry my baby sister!" He jumps up.

"Ross, remember, we can't believe everything it says..."

"Yeah, man, it's just a stupid game." Joey comments and the minute it leaves his mouth the lights cut out.

The argument is put on hold as we look around, ready to accuse the victim who flipped the switch. But nobody moved as we all remain seated on the floor; despite Ross.

A noise travels through the house that can only be described as a glass shattering. And in one swift motion, we quickly jump up. "What was that?" Rachel whispers, blindly searching for Monica's hand.

No one answers her because honestly, no one knows.

Cautiously, we move to where the noise came from in the kitchen.

I knew this was a bad idea. How could I be so stupid? There are so many stories about people playing around with Ouija boards and none of them ended on a positive note. Why wasn't I raised like all the other kids who play in graveyards on Halloween? In what mindset did I think playing with the beyond was a good idea?

Stopping in our tracks we find a broken glass on the tile floor.

"Shit."

Our heads whip to the end of the group. None of us has ever cussed out loud before. We're only 13-15 year olds, cussing isn't quite in our dictionary, yet.

"Ross." Monica scolds, never seeing her brother in this kind of state before.

He just shrugs and the gang falls silent again.

I look across everyone to Joey "Do you hear that?" He looks up trying to get a better angle to hear whatever it is I'm listening to.

"Sounds like static." He says

And we're on the move again; back to the living room where it all started.

Everything looks normal to me, but then again, it's not my house. I wouldn't know if something was out of place.

"Hey, didn't we turn off the T.V.?" Rachel questions

Our eyes follow to where hers are and we watch as the screen shows fuzz before going black.

"This isn't funny, Ross." I say "What else did your mom do to the house?"

"Just the-" Before he could finish the "storm system" Mrs. Geller had installed goes off.

"Guys, I have a feeling no one is at the door this time."

The static stops, and words scroll across the black screen.

"THIS ISN'T A GAME ANYMORE!"

As if we all have 1 mind, we bolt for the door. Ross opens it only to run into his parents.

"Woah, honey, slow down." Mrs. Geller says as we all basically pound her with gibberish.

"Its in there-"

"And then-"

"The glass just shattered-"

"And the lights-"

"Gone!"

Mrs. Geller looks to her husband "I think someone had too much candy." She chuckles before moving past us.

"No, don't go in there!"

We all look from one to the other just waiting for _it_ to get her. But we don't hear a scream.

Cautiously, we head back inside.

Looking around we notice the lights are turned back on and the T.V. is streaming Charlie Brown.

What happened?

We exchange looks and Ross hurries into the kitchen before returning a second later. "It's gone." He whispers

"Alright." Mrs. Geller turns around to face us "Who wants to explain to me why all my throw pillows are on the floor?"

I'm sure our faces are dumbfounded; not really sure where to start.

I look over at the clock as it continues to tick by as if nothing happened. 8:08 switches to 8:09 and it's hard to imagine how time continues to pass without us noticing a difference in the night.

"Oh, and boys, Mr. Geller almost ran over your toys." Mrs. Geller informs us and it takes a few seconds to register what she is talking about.

"My bike!" Joey hurries outside but my feet continue to stay by the front door.

A lot happened tonight, none of which I planned for. But a few questions I've been curious about were answered. I mean, I am only 15, and never having a girlfriend before threw up a few red flags. With my Freshman year almost half over, I think it's safe to say I was beginning to have doubts about my future.

"Hey,"

Coming out of my haze I find Monica slowly walking up beside me.

"Hey." I respond with a small smile "Do you think you should be talking to me with Ross in earshot?" I joke but she shrugs it off

"He'll live." Her arms wrap around her small form "Besides. He's going to have to get use to seeing you and I together. I mean, we're going to be married in 10 years." She chuckles and I return the laugh not at all offended.

"You really think so?" I ask, all joking aside as I stuff my hands into the pockets of my sweats.

"I could ask you the same question." She counters.

Breaking eye contact I watch as Phoebe and Rachel laugh on the couch while Ross continues to explain to his parents what happened 10 minutes pier to them showing up.

"Look Mon," I start and I can feel her shoulders sag "You're a really easy girl to fall for. I'm not going to lie." I look back at her blue eyes "But do you really want to believe a spirit that says we're going to fall in love years from now, even though we've never shared a kiss before?" I say honestly.

Silence overwhelms us. And by her uncertainty I think I've got my answer. "I should probably go." I step back "Tell Ross I'll come by for my stuff in the morning."

Turning around I head straight to my skates to find Joey waiting their on his bike ready to go.

"Chandler, wait." Monica's voice travels through the air and I'm stopped in my tracks as she steps in front of me. "We have to at least start something...to get an ending." She whispers, her breath visible in the chilly night. Our noses are inches from each other before I stop her.

"I think we should wait." I close my eyes. I can't believe I'm stopping a kiss from a girl I've had a crush on for months.

"Wait?" She questions and I can hear the disappointment in her voice.

"I think we should wait until you're in high school."

She frowns at me. "Seriously?"

I nod.

Coming down from her tippi-toes she nods. "Okay." She nods again, a little more certain this time. "High school. I'm going to hold you to that, Bing." She teases

Leaning down I kiss her cheek and step to the side "I'll be waiting, Geller."

After buckling my skates, I stand and before heading back home I glance back at my future waiting for me on the doorstep.

"Ready?" Joey asks, swaying back and forth ready to kick off.

"I'm ready." I respond, not taking my eyes away from Monica.

* * *

 _AN_ :

I recently read stories about Ouija boards and I don't know why but I got really into them. I hate scary movies and you probably won't catch me dead in a haunted house, but I really wanted to write a story that was kind of different and didn't involve clowns. Just so you are all aware, a few of the things that happened in the story are true stories that I found online.

I know how I ended it is completely unrealistic but it's just a fanfiction. So I can write whatever I damn well please.

Now, I'm not sure if I want to continue this with a part 2 or not. I kind of left it opened so I could do that if I want to, but honestly I think it's okay where its at.

P.S. Don't mess around with Ouija boards!


End file.
